klingonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:N-true
Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen, ... zum neuen Klingonischen Wikipedia! Du scheinst dich ja schon mit dem Thema auszukennen, dann brauche ich dir keine Hinweise auf verschiedene Hilfe-Dateien mehr zu geben. Danke für die Vorschläge für die Startseite, ich wohne ja schon über zwanzig Jahre in Deutschland, aber manchmal ist mein Satzbau doch nicht sooo ideal ;-) Ich hoffe, du wirst hier auch bald einige Artikel auf Klingonisch schreiben. Das Layout lassen wir übrigens erstmal hauptsächlich auf Englisch, denn es gibt doch noch zu wenige Leute, die so gut Klingonisch können, diese alle auf Klingonisch zu verstehen und zu benutzen. Also dann frohes schreiben, vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal! -- Lieven 14:15, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Änderungen Danke für deine Beiträge, wir sind sicher froh über alle Ergänzungen und auch Änderungen. Ein paar Sachen, die ich aber trotz unser Einigung nicht ändern würde: * Die erste Zeile des Artikel sollte wie bei Wikipedia das Stichwort fett schreiben, ich denke das sollte auch so sein falls das Wort kein Klingonisches ist, denn man würde es schon erkennen, wenn es später nochmal erwähnt wird, und es dann kursiv ist: ::tera'ngan Soj 'oH Pizza'e' :Dadurch ist es auch besser lesbar, vor allem, wenn es mehrer Wörter sind, wie im Artikel USA und Esperanto Hol. * Vor allem was qIrq betrifft: sicherlich entspricht qIrq nicht der Klingonischen Silbentrennung, aber das Wort ist canon, sollte also auch benutzt werden! Es gibt doch schon mehrere Klingonische Wörter, die nicht der "typischen" schreibweise entsprechen. * Ich bin alles zusammen sicher einverstanden mit deinen Änderungen, und ich weiß selbst dass dies ein schwieriges Thema ist, dies alles auf einen Nenner zu bringen. Ich versuche auch immer wieder, die Klingonische Sprache auch dem nicht-englisch-sprachigen Publikum zugänglich zu machen. Deshalb entstand auch der Vorschlag, das vor allem Ländernamen "möglichst" in der Landessprache oder auf Lateinisch benannt werden sollten. Was nach deinem Einwand sicher schwierig ist z.B. bei asiatischen Ländern. Ich schlage deshalb vor, dass bei Erwähnung von Städtenamen wenigstens der Originalname in Klammern dahinter stehen sollte - oder umgekehrt: :: z.B. veng tIn 'oH Cologne (Köln) 'e'. Nicht jeder Deutsche weiß, was Cologne heißt. Und man sollte versuchen, es auch aus der Sicht eines Klingonen zu sehen: "Cologne" ist genauso nicht-Klingonisch wie "Köln". Deswegen wäre ich dafür, den Artikel "Köln" zu nennen. Aber man kann ja über alles reden ;-) Gruß, -- Lieven 11:30, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :Kein Problem, dafür ist ja eine Wiki gut. Ich hab mir gestern einfach gedacht, ich bin mal "bold" und mach einfach mal. *g* Zu den Punkten: :*Ich hatte die Wörter in den 1. Zeilen eigentlich auch fett gelassen. Ich hab sie aber bei den Fremdwörtern zusätzlich noch Kursiv gemacht. Fett und kursiv sieht man leider nicht so gut, das hebt sich wirklich wenig hervor. Dann belassen wir's doch lieber bei nur-fett in der 1. Zeile dort, auch wenn's Fremdwörter sind. :*Okay, ich hab die Sache vielleicht irgendwie zu linguistisch betrachtet (man sollte Klingonisch mal mit der koreanischen Schrift schreiben, das sähe sicher gut aus, hehe). Also doch qIrq und pIqarD (war der auch canon?). Ich find irgendwie die Schrift so klein, hier. Kann man die privat vergrößern, in den Preferences? Oder vielleicht sogar global, falls du's auch so findest. :*Das mit den Städtenamen, soll das dann nur in den Artikeln selbst so sein, da machen wir das ja im Prinzip schon (wie bei Egypt und Germany)? Oder auch in anderen Artikeln, wo die Städte mal nebenbei erwähnt werden? Bei dem Artikel wär ich schon eher noch für Cologne; wieso sollte man gerade das Deutsche bevorzugen? Sicherlich bleiben wir ansonsten beim lateinischen Alphabet, aber dann müssten wir ja auch "Moskwa" und "Al-Qaira" schreiben... und dann kann man sich bei "Hongkong/Xianggang/usw." schon wieder fragen... und dann würde auch die 'Norm' (die wir damit ja irgendwie festlegen) bei den Ländern und den Sprachen einerseits, und den Städtenamen andererseits, ja nicht mehr übereinstimmen. Und damit's nicht irgendwann mal Scherereien gibt, könnte man die englische Bezeichnung für die Orts-, Sprach- und Eigennamen von der englischen Wikipedia übernehmen. Köln würde dann natürlich immer noch als Originalbezeichnung im Artikel erwähnt und auch als Redirect existieren. Bei Städten wie Hongkong oder Kairo würde ich auch allemöglichen Schreibweisen als Redirects nach Cairo machen, oder? Da hätten wir sowas wie 'ne obere Instanz, die die Städtenamen regelt. :Ach, und danke für die Korrekturen auf meiner Seite! Hilft ja immer, dazuzulernen. Hab ja damals auf Wikipedia schon etliche Artikel geschrieben, werd das auch mal wieder langsam angehen. Gibt es eigentlich Babel-Böxchen für Klingonisch? :Achja, und ich habe mich gefragt: Das Wort republic hattest du ja als Fremdwort markiert, im Egypt-Artikel. Sollte man vielleicht versuchen, das Wort irgendwie zu übersetzen? Vielleicht irgendwie als "Land wo das Volk regiert" oder "Volksratsland"? Oder wäre das zu weit hergeholt oder non-canon? Liebe Grüße! — André 22:00, 19 March 2007 (UTC) User Page Hi! Hier die Erklärungen zu den Änderungen, die ich an deiner User-Seite geändert habe. Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir das nicht übel ;-) * Wissenschaften werden immer zusammengeschrieben (s. HolQeD, porghQeD) * Es gibt ein Verb für wohnen in: Dab. jIyIn ist nur wörtlich "ich lebe" * jatlh als Verb kann man nicht mit einem Nomen QeD verknüpfen. Zum Glück gibt es QIch. Übrigens ist der Text doch schon sehr gut! Du kannst sicher noch andere Artikel schreiben, nur mut! -- batlh bIghItlhjaj! -- Lieven 11:40, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Interesado en el klingon Qapla'! Soy un joven de Barcelona y estoy muy interesado en el klingon, como lo has aprendido tu? Hay algún curso a parte del diccionario y de la guia para el viajero klingon? -- Keko dc 20:25, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :¡Qapla', Keko! Lo ha aprendido también con este diccionario y la guía para el viajero klingon (tengo las versionas alemanes e ingleses). Aparte de esos, sólo sé sobre algunas páginas de web, pero no requierdo los nombres, pero puedes googlerlo (¿se dice "googler" es español?). Pienso, que también sur la página de la Klingon Language Institute puedes encontrar algo interesante — allí hay una liste con nueves palabras klingones, lo que todavía no son en el diccionario. Bienvenido a bordo. :) — André 20:47, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Interface localization Hi! I'm writing this to you as you are one of two people in Category:User tlh-3. I was wondering if you would be interested in starting a localization process for Klingon, so that we can get MediaWiki in Klingon. Localization can be done here on this wiki, but that will mean that it will only be useful here, and not be shared with other wikis. However, there is a system at BetaWiki that lets users translate the interface to their language, and makes the centralized localization files update, so that all wikis running MediaWiki can use the language. This means that you can choose to have a Klingon interface on all Wikia wikis, and also all Wikimedia wikis, like Wikipedia. I hope you will be interested in this, and join in the effort of translating MediaWiki to all human languages (and then some). Jon Harald Søby 19:04, 3 June 2007 (UTC)